User blog:Gamer4845/Fanfiction:Let The Monster Hunting Begin!
Preface Ideas were taken from Hummelhunter,Look at his fan fic too ;) Hummelhunter Similar Fan-fic,with ideas also based from hummels,Hypnohunter! HypnoHunter1220 To view their fanfics,click on the Blog.Yes,that tab with the word blog.NOW! No you little idiot,click on their dam profile first.Thats better. The mutation of Kut ku. -A loud squawk echos through the jungle,from behind the trees............-"hear that?"Hails asked.She was wearing her Kut Ku Y set.(Sharpness+1,Fire Resistence +10 and Health-20)weapon:Holy Sabers.Within a second or two,a Yian Kut Ku,High ranked,Took off into the air and headed away into a slightly less dense part of the jungle."Lets follow it."she hissed.Arcanine looked up and saw a rathian flying overhead,it appeared to be a G-rank one,he indicated to the others to be careful.Arcanine's Eq:Rathalos Soul U weapon:Ultimate Serperntblade(Final upgrade of Golden Serperntblade).As they went after the Kut Ku,the rathian landed in her nest some place away from the group.She roared loudly before proceeding to feed her young,but the roar startled the Kut Ku that the hunters were looking to capture,it squawked loudly and immediatly started assualting the hunters."Woah!that stupid rathian alerted the Kut Ku!!"terry shouted.Terry's Eq:Hermitaur W(Skills:Guard+2,Guard Inc and Timer)Weapon:Silver RookWithin minutes,it was pure chaos as the Kut Ku hopped here and there,irritating kel.Kel's Eq:Narga Q:(Skills:Evade+2,Evade Distance Up,Earplugs and Critical Hit-1)Weapon:Pulsating Core.She threw a sonic bomb at once,where it suddenly stood still and in moved in a dizzied manner.there wasnt a need to say anything,the group rushed to the dizzied kut ku and unleashed their weapons on it.It didnt last long though,and the Kut Ku went into rage mode before limping away from hail's full GS charge."Didnt think Kut Kus were that whimpy"she said. As they went into the resting place,they found the rathian,and took care not to wake it from its sleep.It was the last thing on their mind to deal with 2 High rank and G-rank monsters at once.They set down the shock trap,in seconds the yian kut ku was screaming with pain,when they threw 2 tranq bombs at it.Then it suddenly happened.A green chrystal on its wings which they ignored at first started glowing."Umm,i think that means trouble."Terry said.The Kut Ku screamed and transformed in a blinding flash of light,where the ex-kut ku stood there,reformed and more dangerous then ever."Holy shit that thing turned into a elder dragon!!!Fatalite ore!!!"Arcanine gasped.He immediatly blew a Horn,which called a really big vespoid to him.He quickly jotted down what happened while dodging the Yian Dragonas attacks. Profile:Yian Dragonas Danger Rating:9*(Max is 10*) Rank:G-rank Attacks:Quadruple Lunge,Mega Fireball(One Hit Ko,will charge a giant fireball in its mouth)Flame Explosion and all of kut ku's attacks. Any other random stuff:A mutant kut ku thanks to fatalite ore,which is increasing in numbers greatly for unknown reasons.the public has not been alerted to prevent major panic. (Its called Yian dragonas now.And as for the vespoid,they now use Specially Trained Vespoids to send messages.)The rathian woke up,as it sensed danger,a amazingly odd thing happened.The rathian scooped up the hunters onto her wings with her young,and immediatly took off."Uh,is it me or did the rathian just help us?"kel's voice came,rather badly shaken by the Yian Dragonas.The rathian growled and flew over Pokke village,where it dumped the hunters on the ground and flew off,much to the shock of the villagers. Trouble In Pokke Village "Ouch!"a high pitched yell was heard as the rathian dumped them on the ground.Terry got up and found a felyne underneath him,when it started cursing and went off,much to their amusement.A short trip to the healers and restocking their potions and explaining what happened,they went to their home and slept.(All their parents were killed when young,so they are a pretty close group)The next day,as arcanine woked up and yawned,a letter from one of the vespoids come through the door.Arcanine picked it up and shook the others awake. "Urgent request,finish this and be promoted to G-rank(No not akantor._.)A Kirin And A Rajang have appeared,and they are practically rampaging the area around pokke,repel them at once!" Objectives:Repel or slay kirin,capture Rajang Profile:Kirin Danger level:7* Rank:G-rank Profile:Rajang Danger Level:10* Rank:High Rank.(Now now,we dont want a G-rank rajang yet do we?) Yours Sincerely, The Guild Manager And Pokke Village Chief. "Finally,something exciting to do!"Hails screamed in excitement.The group popped to the blacksmith,where they splitted up to make various preparations.Arcanine made a new Weapon:Daimyo's Rage Daimyo's Rage: Class:HBG Power:340 Attachment:Silencer Ammo:All Normal S and Pierce S level 3 and Pellet Level 2 And Level 3and Water S and paralasys Level 2. Recovary S level 1 Hails made a few armour upgrades while Terry crafted his Blango Destructor and Kel changed into her Blango Q(Skills:ice Element Supreme Boost,Sharpness+2,Quake-1(Quake lasts longer))All used ice weapons except for Hails and Arcanine.They set off in the airship to the snowy mountains,where dead Popos lay strewed over the mountain."A result of Rajang or Tigrex i supposed"Arcanine sighed.When they were dropped off on the mountain,they caught rajang and kirin dualing each other,neither really hurt much as kirin dodged rajang's punches and lightning had little to none effect on either monster.The gang waited for them to seperate,Then they splitted up and went for different monsters,Hails and Arcanine to kirin,Terry and Kel to Rajang. Rajang Terry threw a flash bomb at it while he and kel used their power boosters,before hacking and slashing its tail off,when it entered rage mode and gave a incredibly loud roar,which started a avalanche and burying a few escaping Popos.As the pelagus punched and smashed eletric thunderballs,Terry managed to numb it with some Sleeping throwing knives,which they planted some bombs and set them off,breaking the horns off rajang's head and weakening it severely.As it got up,it punched kel off the mountain,which she rolled down and fell unconcious miraculously not breaking any bones while felynes treated her wounds before pulling her back to camp as terry distracted the rajang from killing Kel,getting injured in the process as the fangs bit into his GypcerosY(Skills:Rubber Defense:Physical Attacks from monsters will have reduced damage and Anti-faint),he threw a dung bomb which made rajang go off-balance and a nearby rather docile Khezu went "blind".Hails returned,still slightly injured,but continued fighting as the way a hunter should,following the Motto of all hunters:"Never Give Up Unless Near Death,Follow Your Heart And Trust Your Team!"As the rajang eventually started limping away,it got caught in a shock trap which Terry set up while it was bashing hails off the mountain,Two tranq bombs later and the rajang started sleeping like a baby while they lit a torch for the Guild Collectors to haul up the rajang. Kirin Smoke,broken rocks,paralysed hunters.........The kirin thrashed them before Arcanine and Hails arrived to take it on.The unicorn shook its head and charged towards the duo,with hails blocking with her Gaoren Coin and Arcanine just barely managing to roll away from it.He fired a few pellet shots before dodging rom a lightning bolt kirin summoned,when it started running around madly all of a sudden,a few blasts were heard and kirin ran around,as though its been flashed and confused.One of the hunters who had been paralysed earlier showed that he threw a Confusion Throwing Knife at kirin,he nodded at the duo. Item:Confusion Throwing Knife:When monsters are hit,they will become in a dazed or "Confused"state,like flash except they can still aim at hunters but 30% chance of hurting themselves instead or missing the hunter. The kirin,having wore off its confusion,it shrieked and started charging a powerful attack,,to which the hunters that had fallen took the hint and ran away from the battlefield.(These hunters were on quest to deal with blangos but met with kirin)Within seconds,a giant lightning bolt let rip from kirin's horn,sending a giant powerful shockwave,and severly injured the trio and leaving a huge crater in the mountain while arcanine barely managed to survive the horrifying attack,had he had worn weaker armour he would be sure of certain death."Argh!Screw this kirn!!!!"the stranger yelled.he charged stright at the kirin,comboing kirin with his SnS,Final Strife(Final Upgrade of eternal strife,350 raw,700Dragon)and broke the horn of the kirin,to which it realised it was in trouble and tried to escape,only to get slowed down even for by a Greatsword from hails crashing into its head,it shook its head and ran over hails with Arcanine still shooting at it,it nodded at the hunters and hopped off the mountains towards the Old Jungle. Arcanine met up with Terry and kel,they flashed a torchlight to indicate Kirin had fled and they completed all Primary Objectives.The stranger introduced himself as Jazz,a S-rank hunter,to the group and was passing through the area and got ambushed by the kirin.(he is my real life classmate character :p)Upon return,the 4 were promoted to G-rank,much to the awe and wonder of the low-rank hunters.Cheers of joy were in the Gathering Hall,as Arcanine,Hails,kel and Terry were made some of the very few G-rank hunters.As for jazz,he asked to join the group,he has been looking for a decent one to no avail as most are low-rank or rude.Without a second thought,Arcanine said yes and shook hands with Jazz. Meanwhile................... Old Jungle: A small whimper was heard,as Kirin settled in one of the caves,and went to sleep.Big mistake.A S-rank khezu spotted it and decided to have a free lunch. Return of Yian Dragonas A loud thump was heard as Arcanine thumbled from his bed,to which he cursed silently.He left the others alsleep,he had other plans to do.Wearing his Ceneatuer Q(Skills:Sharpness+2,Critical Hit+1,Defense-20)and Electric Slicers(Made from Rajang materials,300 raw and 100 Thunder and Purple sharpness with Sharpness+2)he went to the guild gathering hall."Ah,arcanine,how can i help you?"The guild manager asked in her sweet voice."I am looking for a Nargacuga quest,got any?"he replied."Sure,there is one in the great forest at the moment,and its been driving Hypnocatrices crazy as they are unable to nest and massive numbers of kelbi and Aptonoth carcess have been found,slay the beast before it upsets the ecological balance of the great forest!"He bought some materials from the general store,and set off.On the way to the great forest,a Rathalos was spotted but it ignored the balloon as it was teaching its young the art of flying.However,while passing the Flooded Forest,a not so friendly Qurepeco tried to burn the balloon down.The captain shot a Ballista at the Qurepeco to shut it up.he dropped into the Great Forest,after dodging a couple of bullfango,he found the Nargacuga,feeding off a dead kelbi.he gulped down a mega juice and started slashing the tail.The nargacuga,taken aback by suprise,immediatly leapt into the air and shot spikes down at arcanine,,who dodged and demon danced the head,scarring it with some blood.The nargacuga screamed,and jumped back.Arcanine saw that the monster's eyes were no longer just mad,they were blood red.The nargacuga immediatly launched a tail slam,which hit arcanine hard and left a deep gash on his armour.He gulped a potion down,but he has less defense now that the armour was damaged.Nargacuga roared once again,and started focusing onto arcanine.he dodged left as narga started his long combo,ending off with a huge leap,landing just in front of arcanine,who immediatly let loose 3-4 Demon Dances on its head.The nargacuga tried to launch another tail slam,but he dodged,slashing at the tail and jumping on to the narga,who tried to shake him off but had his wings broken by the eletric slicer.The nargacuga tried limping away,only to have the tail slashed off clean and covered in the wyvern's blood.Before he could finish the Nargacuga,a creature dive bombed him from the sky and pinned him down,he looked up and saw Yian Dragonas,who started munching through his armour................. Assistence from another monster?! As arcanine's vision blurred,he saw a vauge figure of another wyvern diving at him.He closed his eyes a braced for impact.But nothing happened.He felt the Yian Dragonas get dragged off him,and the roar of a rathalos.He opened his eyes and saw the Rathalos digging its talons into the elder dragon,poisoning it.The rathalos jumped off the dragon's back as it got up and drilled its beak into the ground next to rathalos.The rathalos flew into the air and attmepted to lock onto the dragon with its claws,but the dragon charged a mega fireball at the rathalos.Suddenly,the Yian Dragonas felt a sharp pain in the tail and it fell off.Blood spurted from the place where the tail once was.While it was recovering,Arcanine pulled out a vial and collected 4 vials of Elder Dragon Blood.It roared with pain and saw arcanine standing ready in demonization.While it was distracted,the rathalos slammed its claws into the dragon again and after some struggle,it took flight.Arcanine gathered what the elder dragon left behind,(Dragon feather,Dragonas beak,Blazing fire sac,Bird dragon jewel,DragonasHvyShl and DragonasHvnlyScl)the rathalos,staring at arcanine,used its wings to scoop arcanine up and flew back to pokke.Along the way,it met a rathian and the two joined each other.Arcanine was wondering why rathalos and rathian helped them,when there was a thud and the duo landed.At that point,the rest of the group already woke up already."Oh my god arcanine,where the hell did that rathalos and rathian come from?!and your injuries!What have you been up to!"kel exclaimed.The rathian nodded at them and went to a nearby cave with the rathalos."argh..........i am going to rest..........a Yian Dragonas assaulted me when i was finishing a nargacuga quest...tell the guild i accomplished the mission.........."Meanwhile,Terry peeked into the cave.The rathian stood up in defensive pose,but when it saw it was terry,it settled down again."Hey rathian,i need a few scales,could you spare some?"he asked.The rathian looked at him,before shaking itself and a few scales dropped to the ground."Thanks!" Elder Dragon Observation Hot Air Balloon at Flooded Forest "Yian Dragonas spotted,its heading to flooded forest,it appears to have lost its tail and a badly shattered beak." Death To The Dragon "Alright guys,Yian Dragonas is back!!!"a excited Jazz exclaimed.The group gathered up their armour,but hails wouldnt go with them,saying she doesnt feel well.Arcanine thought of the sweet revenge he was going to extract,and he is definitely gonna torture it to death..........Slowly.Kel stayed behind to look after hails,so the trio boarded the air ship.Terry checked his stuff while Jazz chased after a flashbug running away from his bag.Arcanine was using his favourite Long Sword,Antartica,while Terry equipped his Master Sabers and Jazz using Knockout Dragonsword."Flooded Forest reached,get ready hunters,we will be dropping you off in a unknown zone of the Flooded Forest,Beware,Reports state a particularly fierce gobul in the area.Good luck." The trio slid down the ropes and landed on the ground,jazz landed on his bag though,which killed about 3 flashbugs as 3 flashes occured simultaneously.As they walk around,a blazing fireball flew overhead.They went towards the fireball and saw a gobul rapidly retreating from the elder dragon. This chapter will continue when i feel like it.*Bursting with ideas for another fanfic* Category:Blog posts